Double Trouble
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: A dark and corrupted doppelganger of Charonus is on the loose. It is up to him with the help of his friends to stop the evil Charizard and remerge with him so he can restore balance within himself!
1. Chapter 1: Charonus' Recovery

**DRAGON HEROES**

I'm back, everybody! A new saga is underway, with thirteen more stories that will entertain and excited you! But don't expect it to be all smiles and sunshine, for this time, there will be much more grim, depressing and intimidating moments! Not surprising since our beloved Sonic died in the last adventure. It's a spectacular saga of surprises and self-discovery!

* * *

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1 – Charonus' Recovery  
**

A cold night wind blew through the Ise-Shima National Park. The atmosphere of the dragon village has changed to be rather gloomy as the dragons felt very concerned for Charonus. Following the emergence of the Charizard's sinister counterpart Charon, the team with the help of Blaze brought him to a hospital where he stayed for a day before he was allowed out. Nevertheless, they were told that Charonus needed to continue his recovery, so they had him sleeping over at Draco's hut. The event of Charon had caused so much stress and trauma for Charonus that he constantly had nightmares about the evil Charizard bringing the world into ruin. He would hear the voices of his parents from time to time, assuring him that he would have to rely on his friends to help him regain his balance.

Draco and Cynder sat next to the couch were Charonus rested as they kept a constant watch by his side while the rest of the team stood around. Blaze and Bowser were also present, including Jimmy, who offered to watch over Charonus as compensation for Dark's absence due to undergoing some training at the Anthro League in Kyoto. Only Darky was not with the group for Cynder had sent him to bed earlier.

"Hopefully, he'll get back on his feet soon enough," said Jimmy.

"Yes, but that incident was so recent," said Percival. "The poor Charizard has gone through a rather traumatic experience."

Charonus slowly stirred and woke up to see all of his friends around him. He could not help but smile as he knew he was being taken care of. "Thank you all for being there for me in my darkest hour," he said. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"It's all good, Charonus," said Cynder. "Just relax and lie down for now. You still need to recover from what happened back there."

Draco looks out the window. "Still, it's very worrisome that his dark self is on the loose."

"Don't worry so much, Draco," said Blaze. "For the moment, we must make sure Charonus is fighting fit before we can track down Charon."

"There's one thing I don't understand," said Jimmy. "Couldn't you dragons just group together and battle Charon? Surely, it would save up a lot of trouble waiting for Charonus to get better."

"No, it's not that simple, Jimmy," said Blaze. "Charonus is the only one who can be able to confront Charon as they share a connection that binds them together."

"How is that?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, since you weren't with us when Charonus was at the hospital, I suppose I can tell you everything," said Blaze. "This is something the other dragons and I have learned about our Charizard friend when his power was weakened after he and Charon separated from each other."

Jimmy nodded as he processed the information. "So what does that mean?"

"Basically, Charon and Charonus are like the yin and yang," continued Blaze. "In order for Charonus to have full control of his body and achieve balance, he must defeat Charon and then remerge with him with the use of his Pokecores. One thing for sure, the task will not be an easy one, but we must do whatever it takes."

Charonus raised his head and reached inside his blanket covers to search for his Pokecores. Soon, he managed to find them and as he looked at them, a dreadful thought struck him, overwhelming him with guilt and remorse. "I should never have kept the Pokecores of Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia," he said despondently. "This whole incident with Charon would have never happened and I would have had full control of myself."

"Don't beat yourself up, Charonus," said Cynder. "Soon once you're up to speed, we'll be able to find Charon and only then you will restore balance within yourself."

"Hey, Draco," said Blaze all of a sudden. "I believe you may have something stored in room, so why don't you go and check it out?"

"What for?" wondered Draco. "That's very strange what you're telling me."

"I think it may have something to do with your token," said Charonus. "You should go search for it."

"A token?" asked Draco. "Let me check, as I'm not really sure."

While Draco went to his room to investigate, the others started to get up.

"Time that we get our sleep," said Percival. "We really hope that you get better first thing in the morning, Charonus."

"Thanks, you guys," smiled Charonus.

"I'm going to stay here with Draco and Charonus," said Cynder.

"Me too," said Bowser.

"And so am I," added Blaze. "Hopefully, Tails and the kids will be fine without me."

"Okay, then, good night to you five," said Jimmy. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us. You can find me sleeping in my tent not far away from the village."

"That won't be a problem, Jimmy," nodded Blaze.

After everyone left, Draco returned holding the token on his hand. It had a strange design carved in it.

"So you have found it," said Charonus as he saw Draco's token. "That was given to you for your efforts at the Chariziffic Valley years ago when you, Cynder and Bowser came to my world."

"But I don't really remember that," said Draco as he examined the token. "I wonder why you make it seem as if there is something special about it…"

It seemed as if Draco's words failed him, but when he unknowingly lined it up at a certain way, the token started to glow. Suddenly, the token beamed brightly, engulfing Draco, Cynder and Bowser. Blaze could only look on, wondering what was going on. Soon, the glowing stopped, and the three dragons were still standing as if nothing happen, when Cynder started to remember something.

"That was the token you've won after defeating that arrogant Charizard, Draco," she began.

"Yes," said Draco. "I can't believe how long it has been since that adventure."

"It looks as if that token has restored some memories you three had that were locked away," said Blaze. "Perhaps this could be the key to defeating Charon."

"I'm with you on that, Blaze," said Charonus.

"Let's figure out what to do in the morning," Bowser yawned. "After all, it is getting late."

Blaze, Charonus, Cynder and Draco agreed, and while Charonus rested on the couch, Draco and Bowser prepared themselves to go to sleep. Cynder and Blaze solemnly looked out the window to the distance, sensing that something wicked was brewing beyond the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Our heroes most certainly have their work cut out as they have to tackle a new dangerous foe! This is a follow-up to a side-story written by my good friend Charonus-Rex, which can only be found on DeviantArt, unless he uploads it here, of course. You'll find out what's going on in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Incredible Power

**Chapter 2 – Incredible Power  
**

"This will be the day when we finally climb up the corporate ladder!"

The Pyre Squad laughed with glee as they hauled a sinister-looking Charizard with them across the American barren wasteland. Soon, they arrived at a rocky terrain where they could see a gigantic building looming ahead. The Pyre Squad have reached the Obsidian Devourers Secret Headquarters, and they were certain that their leader Lord Sardius was going to be pleased with their accomplishment.

Ciara turned to the Charizard. "Here we are!" she sneered. "Welcome to your new resting spot, half-breed!"

"Yes," said Scorcher. "Here you will be going through some experiments where we're going to be testing your powers!"

The Charizard remained completely silent.

"My, you surely are being compliant," said Cronk.

"Right this way, now," said Ciara as they approached the entrance. "Pretty soon you'll be meeting your new master!"

The Pyre Squad readied waited for the entrance door could open. Fortunately, there was no password required to gain access. As soon as the entrance door opened, they made their way in with the dark Charizard.

Inside the Obsidian Devourers headquarters were numerous dragons dressed in medieval-style uniforms. When the Pyre Squad entered, they looked at the trio with disapproval.

"There you are, at last!" called Commander Desdemona. "Where have you three been? The boss is getting impatient, and he is displeased with your apparent incompetence!"

"Commander Desdemona!" greeted Ciara meekly. "We were just heading our way to Lord Sardius' chamber as we have here this half-breed that could be very useful for his cause."

As the Pyre Squad presented the Charizard to Commander Desdemona, she looked at it doubtfully. "I don't know how this thing could be of some use for us," she said. "But just take it along with you, since Lord Sardius is waiting."

"Sure thing," replied the Pyre Squad in unison.

* * *

Inside a large chamber deep in the headquarters, Lord Sardius, the leader of the Obsidian Devourers sat in his throne, surrounded by numerous dragon artefacts while a pair of guards stood by the sides of the chamber door. He was deeply meditating and planning out the re-emergence of the Obsidian Devourers since the defeat of the Eggman Empire. Although he was aware that the Pyre Squad had been involved with foiling the scientist's plans for world domination, he knew that the Anthro League and Cynder's group were the true heroes.

Presently, the doors opened, and the Pyre Squad entered the chamber with the dark Charizard. The guards remained silent as the trio approached Lord Sardius, whose concentration was abruptly disrupted by their presence, much to his annoyance.

"What do you three want now?" he asked darkly, and he turned his throne to face the trio.

"Uh, greetings, boss," replied Ciara nervously. "We were informed by Commander Desdemona that you requested us to be here, and that's why we came."

"Yes, and we have here this Charizard that could be very useful for our plans to take over the world," said Scorcher.

"I think you're going to be impressed that we are finally getting back on track," added Cronk.

Lord Sardius looked at the Charizard, which stood without saying a word. He could sense that it possessed extraordinary powers, but he did not show any sign of approval. There was a long silence, and the Pyre Squad were waiting anxiously for a response.

"Tell me," he began at last. "Just how could this dino-dragon be of any use to us?"

The Pyre Squad glanced at each other. "Well, he appeared from out of the blue, so we can assume that he must be from Cynder's group, since he looks like one of their goody-goody accomplices, and we could use him to finally capture them."

"So now that we've finally accomplished something," said Scorcher. "Perhaps it's time we finally get the promotion we deserve, right?"

Lord Sardius frowned. "No, there will be no promotion for you three idiots," he barked. "However, you better be right about this Charizard, and if he really comes in useful, then we will talk about it."

"Thank you, boss," said Cronk.

"Just get out of my sight, already," grumbled Lord Sardius. "I'm going to see for myself what kind of power the Charizard has."

As the Pyre Squad hurriedly exited the chamber, Lord Sardius beckoned the Dark Charizard to follow him to another room at the other side.

* * *

Charon, the dark side of Charonus who separated from Charonus silently followed Lord Sardius to a large room full of machinery. He had cleverly allowed himself to be captured by the Pyre Squad so they could bring him over to their leader, for he had sinister plans of his own, to take control of Lord Sardius and the Obsidian Devourers to do his bidding.

Eventually, the two dragons approached a large pod. Lord Sardius turned to the dark Charizard. "Right," he said. "Allow me to show you the Power Pod, and we're going to use it on you to measure your powers."

"And just how does that thing works?" asked Charon.

"My, I never expected you to talk since you've been silent all the time since the Pyre Squad brought you here," sneered Lord Sardius. "Perhaps you will be willing to comply then into serving our plans for world conquest."

Charon eyed Lord Sardius with suspicion. "What?" he asked flatly.

"You have heard me," said Lord Sardius. "You're going to be just what we needed to take control of this miserable planet and eradicate those half-bred dragon slime and mammalian vermin. Now, get inside the Power Pod so we can start the process."

With no other choice, Charon stepped inside the Power Pod, and it was not long until it sealed shut. The pod felt very confined and uncomfortable, and the Charizard could hardly move around freely. Already he was starting to feel very displeased about his situation.

_That rotten schemer… _thought Charon. _He thinks he's going to control me when I'm supposed to be the one controlling him and his pitiful group. I'm so much better than this._

Charon looked down to his pendant holding cores of Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia, the source of his power. They were glowing and whispering voices inside him.

_"This is proof that all living things have no place in this world,"_ they spoke. _"Pathetic, weak, corrupt, selfish, that's what they all are. You've got to take action, Charon. Unleash all of your hatred, and put an end to their miserable lives."_

As the words echoed around him, the rage building inside Charon grew more intense. He bided his time inside the Power Pod, waiting for the right moment to strike out and take control of the world himself so everyone would have no choice but to serve him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, got a new chapter up! I really apologise for this delay, but I've lost a lot of motivation, not to mention that I've been sick the last month. But, at least I'm getting better, and I'm trying to get back my mojo. Anyway, it looks like the Pyre Squad are up to their usual antics as they present Charonus' dark incarnation to their leader Lord Sardius, who schemes to use him for his own purposes. Little do they know that Charon is planning something sinister, and he does not approve being used as an instrument by the Obsidian Devourers. We shall see what happens next in chapter 3! Bet you've noticed how there's a homage to the first Pokémon movie here, right?


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Charizard Breaks Out

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Charizard Breaks Out  
**

When Draco told the dragons about the token and how it restored his memory, including Bowser and Cynder's, they could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"What? No way!" grunted Jakkin. "You're tellin' me that this token you just found last night can be able to bring back some memories that some divine being no one has ever saw wiped away from you, Cynder and Bowser? That's utter hogwash!"

"You've got to believe me in this," said Draco. "I'm not so sure, but somehow this token must hold some really mystical attributes that could really help us with Charonus' situation."

"Still, I don't believe a word of it," said Jakkin. "The very idea is so ridiculous, I doubt Percival would find it possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Percival thought deeply about the discussion. "Actually, I do think it is possible," he said.

Everyone looked at the gold dragon in shock. "What?" they all asked.

"You heard me," said Percival. "My mentor told me all about this deity, and even though he had nothing to do with our beliefs, we never doubted his place in the legends. I believe his name was Arceus."

"So you know something about Arceus," said Charonus. "I'm very impressed."

Just then, Tails arrived. Landing the Tornado Z near the village, he leapt out and greeted his friends. "Hey guys, it's good to see you all again!"

"Hi Tails," said Draco. "Feeling a lot better now, I see."

"Yeah," replied Tails with a sigh. "It had been a rough time coping with Sonic's death, but I'm getting there bit by bit."

"That's excellent to hear," nodded Percival.

Tails smiled, and then he turned to Blaze. "So, what's new, pussycat?" he asked.

"Well, we were… oh, I see what you did there," snorted Blaze. "Anyway, I was just about to tell you that we were discussing a token Draco has found which somehow brought back certain memories of his, including Cynder's and Bowser's, that were locked away. I'm under the impression that it might be able to help us with reuniting Charonus and Charon back together."

"Very curious," replied Tails. "May I have a look at this token?"

"Sure, not a problem, Tails," said Draco. "Here, catch!"

Draco tossed the token, which Tails managed to catch. The fox studied it carefully and noticed something very interesting about it.

"What do you see?" asked Jimmy.

"This is very fascinating," said Tails. "What is the symbol in that token?"

"It's the symbol of the Trial of Balance," replied Charonus. "Draco has earned it after taking on the challenge of humbling a Charizard by the name of Zardius years ago."

"Have you found something you've noticed about the token?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I do," said Tails. "I've seen this symbol before, remembering all the awards Blaze has bestowed on her dragon students. It looks very similar to the symbol of the International Dragon League badge."

Blaze felt very curious. "Let me see it, Tails," she said.

"Okay, Blaze," replied Tails, and he handed the token to Blaze. When she looked at its symbol, she was very surprised.

"Well, I'll be darned," laughed Blaze. "The symbol does indeed look a lot like the one in my badge!"

Charonus felt puzzled at what he heard. "How could that be possible?" he asked. "This is pretty strange that the symbol in Draco's token and the symbol in Blaze's badge would look similar to each other."

"I have no idea," said Blaze. "But I find that revelation to be very thought provoking. Either there are some real connections between your world and ours that we have yet to discover, or it could be all just an amazing coincidence."

"If there is a chance I could be able to come in contact with my grandfather some time, I may have to consult him about this," considered Charonus.

Blaze nodded in agreement. "But in all seriousness, we need to figure out how we could use the Token of Balance to bring you and Charon back together."

"Not to worry, Blaze," said Charonus. "I believe I have a plan of what we're going to do, and this will require only a few of you to chip in, so those who don't have to join can relax for the time being."

"What's the plan?" asked Draco.

"If you really want to know, I've decided who should come along," replied Charonus. "Since you, Cynder and Bowser have been with me throughout our adventures in my homeworld until you returned here, would you three care to help me out dealing with Charon? Blaze and Lily shall join in as well."

"Huh, why me?" wondered Lily.

"The Z Crystals will come in handy when we confront Charon," said Charonus. "You could make use of them, since you have a bit of Dragonite in you."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Lily brightly. "I would love to make use of the Z Crystals!"

"Let's not try to get too excited, Lily," warned Cynder. "This is a very serious task that leaves no margin for error."

"Indeed," said Blaze. "But there's one thing I'd like to know, Charonus, why do you want me to come along?"

"I considered you since you're the only non-dragon who comes to close to matching us dragons in strength," said Charonus.

"Then I accept your offer," nodded Blaze. "Now that I'm no longer expecting any more kids, I should be fine in combat."

"Hey, I'm not going to sit here while you guys are having fun fighting!" declared Torden. "Count me in!"

Draco was worried. "That Charon is going to be very tough," he said.

"Just relax, Draco," said Cynder. "Everything will be okay as long as we stick together and follow Charonus' lead."

"Yes, you'll be safe with us, especially me," assured Bowser. "We're all good to go!"

Charonus smiled. "Great, then we're all set!"

* * *

_Boom!_

A loud, devastating explosion rocked the Obsidian Devourers Headquarters, causing a large cloud of smoke to blanket all over the base. The laboratory was destroyed, and Charon could finally see daylight. He smirked as he realised that he was free to finally do his own bidding and dominate the world.

"Freedom at last," he muttered quietly. "Now it is time for me to get out of here!"

Lord Sardius was knocked back from the explosion, and when he recovered, he saw the Charizard taking off into the sky.

"Darn, my plan is ruined!" he snarled. "Ugh, where are those three idiots? They have really done it this time! I should have sent better agents to do the dirty work!"

Two Obsidian Devourer grunts hurried into the trashed laboratory. "Boss, are you alright?" they asked as they inspected the damage.

"Yes, just an unexpected setback," groaned Lord Sardius. "I want the Pyre Squad to report here immediately!"

Nodding understandingly, the Obsidian Devourer grunts left the laboratory, and soon they returned with the Pyre Squad. Ciara, Scorcher and Cronk were shocked when they saw that part of the Obsidian Devourer Headquarters was demolished.

"What happened here?" asked Ciara.

"Look what that Charizard you brought have done!" growled Lord Sardius. "Seriously, can't you morons do anything right?"

The Pyre Squad gulped, knowing that they were in trouble. Quickly they pointed fingers at each other. "It was their fault!" they squeaked. "They're the ones who suggested we bring the Charizard here!"

"Silence!" thundered Lord Sardius. "The three of you are incompetent! You could not do any assignment successfully! Now then, I want you to go and find the Charizard. Recapture him so we can try to bring him in our control."

"Uh, okay," said Scorcher. "Is there any kind of reward waiting for us if we get it done?"

Lord Sardius scowled at the Pyre Squad furiously. "Just get moving, you nincompoops!" he snapped angrily.

"Right away, Boss!" squealed the Pyre Squad, and they quickly flew off.

"I don't get why Lord Sardius has to be upset with us," groaned Scorcher. "We didn't do anything wrong! We brought the Charizard so he could use him to capture Cynder and her friends!"

"That's the thing, chowder head," said Ciara. "He blasted his way out, so we must do whatever it takes to get him back."

"But Ciara, did you see the damage that has been done there?" asked Scorcher. "He can incinerate us if he had the chance!"

"No doubt about that," said Cronk nervously. "There's no way the three of us can be able to deal that kind of power."

"Enough babbling, you dopey dingbats!" barked Ciara. "Stop being such cowards! If you value your positions in the Obsidian Devourers as I do, then you both better grow a spine and get this job done, got it?"

"As you say so," said Scorcher and Cronk.

"It's very likely that Charizard is going to those do-gooders," said Ciara. "This would be the perfect chance to nab all of them and win back the respect we deserve!"

Together, the three dragons sped over the land and across the ocean as they began their journey to Japan to find Charon, determined to get into Lord Sardius' graces and be rewarded with a promotion. They were aware however that the mission would be not as easy as they once believed and that they were risking themselves in getting incinerated by the Charizard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I'm behind schedule with my fanfic series, but I'm trying the best I can to keep it going and upload more chapters as soon as possible. But anyway, the team's getting prepared to take on Charon, which is going to be easier said than done, and as for the Pyre Squad, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them cause they were once at the top of their game, and now they find themselves at the bottom of the pecking order, especially with Lord Sardius considering to get better agents to do the kind of tasks they fail at (foreshadowing!). See you all in the next chapter when things really heat up, no pun intended.


	4. Chapter 4: Flames of Disaster

**Chapter 4 – Flames of Disaster**

Cynder gathered the Z Crystals and placed them in the Z Ring so that the team can be prepared to use them for their eventual confrontation with Charon.

"I think that's about all of them," she announced.

"Perfect," said Charonus. "We're going to need as many Z Crystals as we have, though I could only wonder where we could wait for Charon to strike so we can be ready for him."

Blaze thought deeply. "I'm thinking that the same area in the forest where the dragons had their battle with Ash and later where Sonic and Knuckles fought would be the right place," she suggested.

"Just as I thought," muttered Tails. "It will be the same old battlefield."

"There's no other place I could think of, Tails," said Blaze. "Unless of course Charon has other ideas, that should do for now."

"You still got the Token of Balance with you, Charonus?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I do, Draco," replied Charonus and he looked at the token. "We're going to need this for when the right time comes to unite us both together. After that, I shall give it back to you and you keep it safe."

"Okay, good," said Draco.

Charonus turned to Tails, Jimmy, Jakkin, Percival and Darky. "I hope you guys are okay that I didn't pick you to join in," he said. "Really, I do, since I only needed a select few, and even though Torden wasn't going to be in it, he decided to join in his own accord."

"That's alright, we're cool with it," said Percival. "We understand that you need the other guys the most for this upcoming battle against Charon."

"Just please be careful out there," said Tails. "None of us can afford to lose you guys."

Charonus nodded, feeling satisfied that his friends have accepted his decision.

Torden tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, guys!" he urged. "Let's hurry to the forest right now!"

"Guess we better be on our way," said Cynder. "Please do take care of yourselves while we're gone, okay?"

"I think we'll go have some fun on my arcade machine," said Percival. "That should kill us some time until you get back from your business with Charon, but even so, you'd better take care of yourselves as we can't afford to lose you."

"Everything should go according to plan," assured Charonus.

"Don't you worry about a thing, guys," said Jimmy. "I'll be keeping an eye out on the lot."

"Good to know that you'll keep things under control," laughed Bowser. "I'm getting too old for this kind of thing."

"That should be enough joking for now," said Cynder. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

* * *

The group hurried into the depths of the forest as they searched for the clearing. They were also aware that it was going to take time for Charon to appear, but they knew waiting for the Charizard was required if they were going to confront him.

"We're almost there now," said Blaze. "Now, when Charon shows up, don't let your guard down, and be ready for a very tough battle."

"We know that already, Blaze," said Charonus. "Cynder, Bowser and I have witnessed the kind of power Charon possesses, so we're well prepared."

"You seem a little bit worried, though," said Cynder.

"I'm actually worried about Torden doing anything rash as I don't want him to end up getting hurt from his own eagerness," replied Charonus.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tough dragon, so I can handle this with no problem," said Torden confidently.

Not too long afterwards, the group arrived at the clearing deep in the forest, certain that Charon would show up at any moment. They waited for a while, but there was no sign of the dark Charizard.

"Well, so much for that," grumbled Bowser. "He's probably not going to show up."

"Just a minute, Bowser," said Blaze in an alert tone. "I could feel a rather faint presence which seems to be coming closer very rapidly, and it's a power that is worryingly dangerous."

"Then that means that Charon must be on his way," said Charonus.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Torden as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet, Torden," said Cynder.

"What do you mean?" asked Torden. "All of us are together and we got the items necessary to bring down that Charizard. Seriously, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You guys!" shouted Blaze. "He's here!"

Quickly, the team readied themselves for the arrival of Charon, and in just a few seconds, the Charizard appeared hovering in the air as he looked down to the party. Charonus, Cynder, Blaze, Torden, and Bowser could only grit their teeth and focus on Charon, anticipating him to make the first attack, while Draco and Lily watched him stricken with fear.

Blaze regained her composure and eyed her friends. "Now, look, don't do anything until he does," she whispered. "If we are to make it through and succeed in our plan, we must not do anything rash, and that means you, Torden."

Everyone slowly nodded in agreement, including Torden, sensing that Charon was much more powerful than they could have imagined.

Charonus stepped forward and he could see that Charon was still wearing his pendant holding the Pokecores inside. "So, we meet again Charon," he said. "You look as if you are ready to battle us."

"And you're as weak and pathetic as usual, my inferior half," scoffed Charon. "I will not be fighting you now, but I have come to offer a challenge, if you choose to accept it, that is."

"What are you talking about?" asked Charonus.

Charon smirked menacingly. "I can see the curiosity has gotten the better of you," he said. "You shall go to the island Toshima where you will face me in a battle that will determine the fate of the world. And here's a sample of the extent of my powers!"

With that, Charon unleashed a huge ball of flames, and sent it flying over the horizon. In the blink of an eye, there was an explosion as the fireball struck a nearby city. The group stood terrified and angry at Charon's atrocious act.

"You sadistic bastard…" growled Bowser.

"The choice is yours," said Charon. "Either come to battle me at the island, or more cities will be levelled!"

Laughing wickedly, Charonus flew away swiftly. The team were left, still shocked at what the dark Charizard had done to the city ahead, which was still engulfed in flames.

"What do we do now?" asked Draco.

"Well, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about the incinerated city," said Blaze. "Charon must be stopped before he continues on his path of destruction, so we must head straight for the island of Toshima and confront him in the showdown."

"That means we'll have to go across the ocean to reach the island," said Cynder. "And from what I know, Toshima is a bit of a travel."

Bowser frowned. "How am I supposed to come along with you guys, then?" he asked. "You all can fly, but I can only swim, and it will take ages for me to catch up with you."

"Not to worry," said Torden. "I'm strong enough to carry you across the ocean."

"Thanks, Torden, you're a lifesaver," smiled Bowser.

"Right then," said Blaze. "Off to the island we go!"

The dragons spread their wings and took off followed by Blaze hovering in the air. Torden carried Bowser without any struggle. Together, they flew over the shores of Ago Bay and across the ocean towards Toshima.

* * *

When Blaze and the dragons arrived at Toshima, they could see a large volcano ahead, and they were under the impression that Charon was waiting for them on the summit.

"Looks like we're going to have to head for the volcano on the island," said Cynder. "There's no doubt that Charon is over there."

"I'm with you on that, Cynder," said Blaze. "And we must take great care when we confront Charon."

"Let's get the show on the road!" declared Torden. "Hurry up, everyone!"

Everyone picked up speed and flew towards the volcano. Soon they reached the summit, where they could see a wide open area below. They landed on the area, but they could not find Charon anywhere.

"That's very strange," said Draco. "Charon should be around here by now."

"Heh, probably scared to face us because he knows that we're strong to defeat him," laughed Torden. "Well, he should know better than to mess with us!"

"No, Torden," said Charonus as he suddenly felt something sinister. "Something tells me we're not alone."

"I can sense it too," said Blaze.

"Same right here," said Cynder. "And I have a feeling it could be him."

"So, you lot have decided to come," said a familiar sinister voice. Then, emerging from the shadows was Charon who focused his sights on the group. Everyone, including Torden, stood frozen with shock.

"Guess you have spoken a bit too soon," Draco whispered to Torden.

Torden did not answer and just stood with his mouth wide open.

"The time has come," began Charon. "All of you are going to meet your demise, and soon I shall unleash the Flames of Disaster!"

"I don't think so!" declared Charonus. "We are strong together, and it will be you who shall be defeated!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" laughed Charon. "I have harnessed the combined powers of Shadow Lugia and Shadow Mewtwo, which makes me even more powerful than you! But enough said, for it is time to begin our battle. Who of you will be my first victim?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, at last. Only two more to go, and hopefully, I'll pick up the pace a bit more since I'm way behind schedule. Charon is going to be one tough customer, so can the team be able to thwart his plans? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Oh, and Fedr, I've left you a private message regarding the Anthro League. Hope it's all well and good.


	5. Chapter 5: Charonus vs Charon

**Chapter 5 – Charonus vs. Charon**

The dragons squinted at Charon's claims and knew that they were going to be in for a long and difficult battle. The evil Charizard waited for their response, or even an attack.

"Not a chance!" growled Torden as he brazenly charged towards Charon. "I'm going to settle you straight once and for all!"

"Wait, Torden!" shouted Charonus, but Torden continued his assault. In an instant, Charon delivered a swift swing with his tail which knocked Torden backwards, crashing into a rock wall as a result.

"Oh no!" the team gasped in horror.

Lily raced towards Torden while the rest of the group followed her. Torden was badly hurt as he struggled to get up.

"Man, that was a really blow!" he groaned.

"Hang on, buddy, we'll help you up," said Charonus.

"What did I tell you?" taunted Charon. "My powers are not to be underestimated!"

"Why, you!" hissed Lily as she glared at Charon. "You're going to pay for what you did to my friend!"

"It's a pity that you are wasting your time," retorted Charon. "But since you and your group refuse to understand what is good for you and give up, I shall make you find out the most difficult and painful way."

"Not a chance!" declared Bowser. "Together we will battle you, and we'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Charon sneered. "Well, then, if you really wish to die at my hands, then I'll be very happy to oblige," he said. "Don't say I didn't warn you, my powers are unmatched."

"We're going to give it our best," said Cynder. "Draco and Lily, better to get started with making use of the Z Crystals!"

"Got it, Cynder!" called Draco and Lily and they took out their Z Crystals from their pockets. Cynder then tossed the Z Ring, which Draco managed to catch. Draco quickly inserted the Firium Z into the Z Ring, struck a pose, and soon he started to feel a boost of strength as the flame-like aura emanated around him. He then passed the Z Ring over to Lily and she used the Waterium Z, followed by making a similar pose and she also became strong with the watery aura surrounding her.

Bowser nodded pleasingly before eyeing disdainfully at Charon. "You see that?" he gloated. "Those two are well prepared to take you, so as long as we battle together, you'll be the one going down!"

"Ha, don't make laugh!" snorted Charon. "Even if you battle together, you still won't be able to defeat me, Lardo!"

This made Bowser fume with anger. "You're calling me 'Lardo,' bub?" he growled. "For your information, I'm big-boned!"

"Don't let him get to you, Bowser," said Blaze. "Stay focus, for now's the time we put our plan into action."

"You're right," replied Bowser as he regained his composure. "But shouldn't we wait for Torden to be up in shape to battle?"

"That will not be necessary," said Blaze. "At the moment we have to move quickly before Charon does any more damage to the world."

"Precisely," said Charonus, who examined the pendant on his necklace, knowing that he will have to make full use of its power to bring down the dark Charizard. "Now, let's get the battle started!"

The team took their stance while Charon grinned maliciously at them. "So it's about time that you're ready to rumble," he said. "Don't expect this to be easy, though. I am determined to win this one!"

"We shall see about that!" declared Charonus.

As the battle commenced, Cynder, Draco, Lily, Charonus, Bowser and Blaze fought hard against Charon. They exchanged blow after blow in the hopes of bringing down the dark Charizard, but soon they found that he was too powerful. Eventually, Torden recovered and saw his friends fighting against Charon, so he quickly flew towards the fray and joined them.

"Hope I'm not too late," he said.

"Torden!" exclaimed Draco. "Good to see you're back."

"Yeah, I should be alright," replied Torden.

"Please don't do anything reckless this time," said Blaze. "We need to work together."

"I'll try to," promised Torden.

"Don't you pathetic weaklings know when to give up?" laughed Charon. "Your comrade may have recovered from my previous attack, but it still won't make any difference!"

"You may be powerful, but we're not the kinds to give up that easily," said Blaze. "Soon, you'll come to realise just how strong we are thanks to teamwork!"

With that, the team and Charon resumed their battle, and with Torden, they were able to deal a bit more damage to the dark Charizard. Still, Charon was able to resist their attacks, and after their efforts, they were quickly trounced. All but Charonus were brought down.

"Darn it!" grumbled Cynder. "Even when we work together and with Draco and Lily using their Z-power, it's still not enough to take out Charon!"

"That Charizard is way too much!" groaned Bowser.

"Now what are we going to do?" panicked Draco.

"I'm afraid it's up to Charonus, guys," replied Blaze. "Hopefully, he will be able to use the Token of Balance when an opportunity presents itself, but even so, Charon isn't someone who can be outsmarted that easily."

The group watched as the two Charizards glared at each other.

"So, the battle has come down to just the two of us," said Charonus. "It's time I put a stop to your plans once and for all, my dark counterpart!"

"A real pity, my foolish friend," replied Charon. "You should have joined me and together with our superior powers, we can expunge the weak and worthless to ensure that there will be no more chaos and strife!"

"But at what cost?" asked Charonus. "Do you have any idea how paying evil won't make you any better than those that caused so much suffering? It's Shadow Lugia and Shadow Mewtwo who are filling your mind with such corrupt ideals!"

"Ideals which have only fuelled my strength," retorted Charon. "You just don't get it, the ends justify the means, and for all the pain Team Rocket and the Obsidian Devourers has inflicted, I shall do what I must, and anyone who stands in my way will pay with their lives, which also means you!"

The two Charizards charged towards each other and began their showdown. As they struggled in their exchange of fire breath attacks, Charonus knew that reuniting with Charon was going to be much more difficult than he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Right, only one more chapter left, and this story will finally be done after so long. Can Charonus stop Charon's plan to plunge the world into darkness and restore balance within himself? Don't miss out on the concluding chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Balance

**Chapter 6 – Back in Balance  
**

It was a long flight for the Pyre Squad as they got nearer to Japan. They felt very worried about coming face to face with Charon, but they knew they had no other choice, or else they could get kicked out from their organisation.

"Now where could he be?" wondered Scorcher. "We need to find him quickly, or else we'll really be in for it!"

"He must be around here somewhere," said Ciara. "But no matter how long it takes, we're not going back to the headquarters until we find that miserable Charizard!"

Just then, Cronk heard a faint sound coming from a distance. "Hey, you two dopes!" he called. "I think I hear something! Sounds like a fight going on, and I'm sure it's that Charizard and those dweebs!"

"Well, that's a good thing that you're keeping both an eye and ear, Cronk," said Ciara. "Show us the way!"

Following Cronk, the three dragons flew across the ocean to the island of Toshima, and soon they reached the volcano. As they kept their distance to avoid being noticed, they could see Charon and Charonus battling against each other, including Cynder, Draco, Lily, Torden, Bowser and Blaze watching from out of the fray.

"This sure is our lucky day!" exclaimed Ciara. "The Charizard and the dweebs are there! Let's get ready to nab them!"

"But where are the rest of them?" asked Scorcher.

"Ah, who cares?" snorted Ciara. "They're likely to come after them once we have them captured!"

"I say we wait until those two Charizards are worn out," said Cronk. "Then that will be the opportunity for us to strike."

"A very sound plan," laughed Scorcher. "We're going to be on top after all this!"

But just as they were about to carry out their plan, a gigantic fireball caused by Charon and Charonus' fight was sent flying from the battlefield straight towards them. They were about to dodge, but they were too late. As the fireball drew closer, the Pyre Squad could only look at each other with worry, knowing that they were going to be chewed by Lord Sardius for failing again. The trio braced themselves as the fireball finally collided with them, resulting in an explosion which sent them sailing to the horizon.

* * *

Charonus and Charon stared at each other with determination to be victorious. Already they were starting to show signs of fatigue after a period of fighting. The recent attack of using their fully charged Blast Burn had used up a lot of their strength, but neither managed to wipe the other out, and their attack was propelled to the sky.

"Don't think this is over, Charonus!" taunted Charon. "You have forgotten that by harnessing the powers of Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia in my pendant, my strength is much greater than yours!"

"I know all too well about those powers," said Charonus as he looked at his pendant holding the Pokecores containing his parents. "And that is why I'm going to try to find a way to separate them from you once and for all!"

"Stop wasting your time," replied Charon. "It's a real shame that you don't understand the laws of nature, for it is the strongest, the cruellest, and the most merciless that come out on top in the struggle of survival, and you and the rest of your pathetic posse are nothing but insignificant insects that need to be expunged as rightfully so! Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia are all knowing and wise to see that's how it is. I will not let you take them away from me, you got that?"

"This talking back and boasting will not get you anywhere," said Charonus. "So let's continue on so I can put a stop to your diabolical plans!"

"If you say so," said Charon. "But keep in mind that you have started this fight."

Charonus focused on his pendant as it glowed brightly. "Please, Charzen and Charisa," he whispered to it. "You're my mom and dad, and I really need your help in giving me all the strength I need to stop my evil doppelganger. I call upon you to lend me your powers."

In an instant, the pendant started to flash brightly, and soon Charonus heard the voice of his parents as streams of energy swirled around him. "Charonus, our son, you've grown strong through the years and helped out your friends in your time of need," they spoke. "For that, we are very proud of you, and we will give you the boost of energy you need to defeat Charon so you can reunite with him and restore balance within yourself."

And with that, after nearly a minute of feeling the energy flowing inside of him with the help of his parents, Charonus glowed brightly and in a short period of time, he ascended to his Mega Charizard X form. Charon only scoffed as soon as Charonus was ready to resume the battle.

"That will not be enough to stop me!" he declared.

"We're going to find out as soon as we finish this," said Charonus. "This is it, Charon, you're through!"

The final round was set as the two Charizards engaged in an even more intense and brutal battle. This time, Charonus had the advantage after having ascended as a Mega Charizard and he was landing successful blows on Charon. At last, with one heavy hit, Charonus was able to remove Charon's necklace, which flew up away from his head and fell into the ground. This made the dark Charizard very furious.

"Why you…!" he growled.

"I've had enough, Charon," said Charonus as he revealed the Token of Balance. "The game's over! Now we shall reunite with each other!"

Charon smirked. "I don't think so!" he exclaimed, and just when Charonus came charging towards him, the evil Charizard dodged his attempt at using the token to bring them together. Unfazed from the miss, Charonus tried again, but just the same, Charon evaded him and followed it up by striking the Charizard with his tail, causing him to lose his hold on the Token of Balance. Charonus got up, but without the token in his possession, he could not be able to carry out the coup.

"That was two strikes, but I believe you're already out," taunted Charon. "Pendant or no pendant I'm going to finish you off, including your friends!"

Frustrated, Charonus could only sit helplessly and wait for Charon's final attack. Both were unaware that Blaze was running to the battlefield with the Token of Balance and she tossed it towards Charon before he could strike or even move.

"No!" the evil Charizard roared in agony as he felt his body dissipating into the token. Without wasting any time, Charonus hurried and grabbed the token while it continued to suck Charon inside who was glowing bright yellow. Finally, with one burst of light, the battle seemed to settle down as the dark clouds faded away revealing the bright blue sky, and then the token stopped glowing. Everyone was wondering what had happened as they could see Charonus standing still while Blaze stood at the other side of the battlefield. Charon was nowhere to be seen.

Blaze sighed in relief. "It is over at last," she said. "The Token of Balance has accumulated Charon and integrated him with Charonus."

Charonus looked at the Token of Balance and then tried to search his feelings. To his surprise, he could not find the inner darkness that he once had before he expelled Charon. As he examined the token again, it was giving out positive energy, which made him conclude that he was finally back in balance and in full control of himself. He started to smile and he turned to his friends.

"Well, I'm all better now, guys," he announced. "With Charon separated from his pendant when he and I united, the struggle is finally done, and I'm complete."

"You did it, Charonus!" exclaimed Torden. "Way to go, buddy!"

"I couldn't have done it without Blaze," said Charonus. "After all, she was the one who tossed the Token of Balance towards Charon, allowing me the opportunity to get us together, so she deserves some credit."

"Good on you helping Charonus out, Blaze," smiled Draco.

"We knew you could do it, buddy," added Bowser.

Blaze blushed a little bit. "Aw, shucks, it was nothing," she said softly.

The team looked at Charon's pendant, which was still lying on the ground.

"What do we do with this?" wondered Draco.

"It's too dangerous to be used by anyone," replied Cynder. "And we can't bury it, because chances are anyone could unearth it."

Blaze thought deeply. "I know," she said. "We'll dump it in the Challenger Deep. No one will ever think about going down the ocean to find it."

* * *

That evening back in the village, Tails, Percival, Jakkin, Darky and Jimmy were waiting anxiously for the return of Blaze and the other dragons. Soon when they returned, everyone was pleased.

"Welcome back, you guys!" exclaimed Jimmy. "For a moment, we thought you wouldn't make it, and we were so worried!"

"No need to," said Charonus. "Charon and I are back together, only this time, my inner darkness is extinguished as I've restored my balance."

"We're pleased to know that everything went well," smiled Percival.

"So Blaze," said Tails. "What else have happened after your victory?"

"Well, we were rid of the pendant that was empowering and corrupting Charon," said Blaze. "It's deep in the ocean depths, so there's no risk of it causing any more problems."

"Let's hope we'll never have to deal with that pendant ever again," said Charonus. "I feel like I deserve a nice long rest after that ordeal."

All of Charonus' friends agreed with him.

"Before we get our rest, let's settle down to some dinner," said Lily.

"I will also like to invite you guys out to Los Angeles for some sightseeing tomorrow," said Jimmy. "That will be the perfect way to unwind from this event."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Tails. "You can count me in on this one!"

And so everyone was getting ready for dinner before their rest. Charonus looked at the Token of Balance for the last before handing it back to Draco. He then picked checked his pendant, smiling as he thought about his parents who aided him in the battle. With his balance restored and full power back, he could finally be at peace once again.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Whoa, it's good to be done with this story as it took a few months to get it done! But anyways, the whole situation with Charon is finally resolved, and another adventure is set in motion. But it always means that there will potential new enemies for our heroes to tangle with, and it won't be long before they have to confront the Obsidian Devourers once they start their resurgence! See you in the next story of _Dragon Heroes_!


End file.
